


Time to Time

by ellipsometry



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsometry/pseuds/ellipsometry
Summary: The only time Shigino Kisumi is one hundred percent sure that Haruka doesn’t hate him is when they have sex.  Luckily for him, they seem to be having sex a lot recently.But something – or someone– is still sexually frustrating Haruka to no end.  Kisumi doesn’t have to be a genius to figure out that someone is Tachibana Makoto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just....... /leaves this monstrosity here

The only time Shigino Kisumi is one hundred percent sure that Haruka doesn’t hate him is when they have sex.  Luckily for him, they seem to be having sex a lot recently.

“Don’t make me – _ah!_ – beg for you to go harder, Haru-chan,” Kisumi whines, “Because you know I will.”

Haru doesn’t really tend to talk during sex, which is to be expected, and ends up being fine since Kisumi talks enough for the both of them.  Not to mention the _noises_ that come out of Haruka’s mouth more than make up for his silence otherwise.

It’s an almost animal groan that rips from Haru’s throat as he increases the speed of his thrusts, snapping his hips against Kisumi’s ass with the kind of reckless abandon one could probably expect from one of Japan’s fastest swimmers.  Kisumi keens happily, throwing his head back to expose the white column of his throat, which Haru leans down to latch onto immediately, sucking a bruise under the line of Kisumi’s jaw.

“Please, _please, please_ , god!!” Kisumi chants nonsensically, spreading his legs as far apart as he can, hoping to get that extra centimeter or even millimeter of Haruka’s cock inside of him.

Haru grips both of Kisumi’s calves in each hand, pushing the boy’s legs down toward the bed, changing the angle of his trusts and _there it is._  Kisumi nearly cries when he feels the head of Haru’s dick press down on his prostate, and then again, and _again_ , “Haru p-please, your f-fucking _cock_ is so—” he feels an intense pressure build up in the pit of his stomach and it’s only another two thrusts before Kisumi is coming untouched, ropes of white painting his stomach.

Unforgiving as always, Haru continues fucking Kisumi through his orgasm, bringing his right hand down to curiously smear his release across Kisumi’s abs and up his chest.  Kisumi’s dick twitches feebly at the dirty sight, but for the most part he’s a fucked-out mess, hair knotted in the back, mind so utterly liquefied he can barely string two words together.

Well, except for, “Cum inside me, _Haruka._ ”

One final, violent thrust inside and Haru is coming, gripping Kisumi’s thighs with white knuckles to keep himself inside, flooding the boy’s hole with his release.  The whine he lets out is so needy, so uncharacteristic of someone usually so stoic.

Kisumi would laugh if he had the energy.  It took so long to convince Haru to come inside him, and now he seems to enjoy it even more than Kisumi does.

The high of their orgasms make way for sleepiness, and Haru flops down on his stomach beside Kisumi, his head turned away.  Kisumi examines the already-drying cum on his stomach, and when he moves to climb under the covers, he feels Haru’s release slip out of his ass.  Theoretically he knows he should clean himself up, but his eyes are drooping already.  This will be disgusting when he wakes up.  It must be Haru’s bad habits rubbing off on him (pun slightly intended).

“Hey, Haru-chan,” Kisumi pokes at Haruka’s back.  He needs to ask something before the other boy falls asleep, something important, “ _Haru_ , pay attention to me.”  Haruka grumbles something in response, but it’s enough for Kisumi to know he’s still listening.

“Haru, will you do a favor for me?”

 

+

 

It probably comes as no surprise that Kisumi has never had a problem getting laid.

Truthfully, sex wasn’t much on his mind in high school.  He dated a bit but was never the stereotypical sex-crazed teenager.  He had his family to focus on, old friends to reunite with, college exams to study for.

Once in college, though, Kisumi learned quickly just how helpful sex could be to take the edge of.  Stressed out?  Sex.  Can’t focus?  Sex.  Anxious about a test or a big assignment?  Sex, then study, then sex again.  Kisumi had become pretty well-attuned to knowing when he was getting too pent up or frustrated, and celebrating or letting out his frustrations via sex came with a lot less liabilities than, say, drinking or smoking or drugs.  He’d much rather have a bit of soreness than a hangover.  In this way, Kisumi actually became very familiar with his own body, and the bodies of others.

Which is why, when he saw Nanase for the first time since graduation during a short holiday break, Kisumi nearly lost a lung holding back his laughter at how _painfully_ sexually frustrated the poor boy looked.

“How’s Tokyo, Haru?” he teased, after somehow convincing Haruka to join him for dinner at a local sushi bar, “Got a hot girlfriend yet?”  Silence.  “Or... boyfriend?”

Haruka had not taken kindly to that, nearly snapping his chopsticks in half.

From the dark circles under his eyes to the shaky way he gripped his glass of water, it was obvious that Haru was sexually pent-up to hell and back.  Something – or some _one_ – was causing tension to practically seep out of his pores.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that someone was Tachibana Makoto.

Honestly, Kisumi was surprised it took so long for Haru to really _notice_ Makoto.  There had always been a different kind of closeness between them, even back in middle school, plain for everyone to see.  When Kisumi had reunited with Mako and Haru in high school, it was comforting in a way to see that closeness between them had remained constant.

Makoto, god bless his sweet little heart, was obviously enamored with Haruka. To be fair to Haru, Kisumi had to admit that Mako could also be a bit hard to figure out, in his own way.  The boy was so kind to everyone around him, always ready to adapt, wanting to make everyone more comfortable and happy.  Because of that, it did take a bit of watching and waiting to notice that Haru was really the only one Makoto was always ready to go the extra mile for, no questions asked.

Haru’s fondness of Makoto was much less obvious to the average observer, but it was there, and Kisumi was always shocked that the two didn’t just make it official and elope.  But maybe that had to do with Haru.  Poor, dumb, dense Haru.  Always waiting for someone to show him the way.

That night, Kisumi follows Haru back to his house; his parents won’t be home for another day, and the rooms are all empty, save for a futon laid out in the living room.

“I mean, it was fine in middle school and high school, seeing each other every day, Haru and Mako, Mako and Haru,” Kisumi chatters, toeing off his shoes, “But it must be different now.   _Living_ together.  You’re might as well be married.”  Kisumi only snickers when he feels Haruka pin him with a glare that clearly says _Go The Fuck Home, Kisumi_.  But Haru’s expansive repertoire of glares have never really worked on him anyway.

Instead, Kisumi advances on the other boy, pinning him with a stare of his own, slinking towards Haruka until they’re chest-to-chest.  Haru has filled out quite a bit since starting his new training with the university swim team, but he’s still half a head shorter than Kisumi.

“All the trappings of married life,” Kisumi whispers, “The cooking, the cleaning, the companionship… everything except one important thing,” he winds an arm down Haru’s chest, pausing just above the waist of the other boy’s jeans, “Am I right?  Is it hard, seeing our handsome Mako-chan every day?  All muscular and oblivious?  Coming out of the shower, maybe, wearing just a towel, dripping wet… you could always just ask him to help you out, you know?  He’d do _anything_ for his Haru-chan.”

“ _Shut up_.” Haru hisses, though he makes no move to throw Kisumi off.

The taller boy levels him with a knowing grin, “I know _I_ would be frustrated.  Looks like our Haruka is only human after all, huh?”

When Kisumi’s fingers trail down further, dancing across the seam of the crotch of Haru’s jeans, the shorter boy groans deep in his throat, gripping Kisumi’s arm with white knuckles, “... I never said that I wasn’t.”

They fuck that night, and the next night, and again the night before Haru returns to Tokyo.  It becomes a habit, every time both of them find themselves in the same place at the same time, usually for holidays or weekends home.  Haruka shows up in front of Kisumi looking like death warmed over, and he leaves looking like he’s just had the most refreshing swim of his life.  Kisumi looks and feels like the cat that got the cream.

Nevertheless, it’s only so satisfying to have sex with someone who is obviously thinking about somebody else.  Their sex gets riskier and riskier, every new excursion a way for Kisumi to keep Haru’s attention on him.  He has Haruka bend him over in a public bathroom, he begs him to cum inside him, he blindfolds himself so he doesn’t have to see that painful look that sometimes flickers inside Haru’s deep blue eyes.

But Kisumi thinks maybe there’s a way to make this arrangement more… _beneficial_ for everyone involved.

“I don’t like this,” Haru folds his arms across his chest.  He’s freshly showered, hair damp and dripping on to the soft beige sweater he’s wearing.  His words aren’t carrying a lot of weight, since Kisumi can see where he’s still half-hard from when they fooled around in the shower.

Kisumi laces his arms around Haruka’s neck, “Just think about the wonderful reward waiting for you on the other side of this, Haru-chan.”

“Don’t call me that,” Haru bristles, but his eyes shine a bit and Kisumi can feel the growing hardness against his leg.

“Only you would pop a boner over the idea of having sex in a pool, Haru.”

Haru tilts his head, “Isn’t it normal to get aroused thinking about sex.”

Kisumi guffaws, “I think you’re thinking more about the pool, though.”  And, well, Haru can’t argue with that.

 

 

Pool sex is the reward.

Or, more accurately, the bribe.

Haru is still apprehensive about this entire deal.  To be honest, he’s still apprehensive about Kisumi in general, even after all these years.  But it’s become too easy to get caught up Kisumi’s teasing and Haru keeps finding himself shoving the other boy over the nearest surface, helping himself to Kisumi’s welcoming hole.

This time, sated from sex and half-asleep, Haruka might have promised a bit too much.

This is how he finds himself in Kisumi’s closet, watching through the slats in the door as Kisumi leads another man into his bed.  The lights are off and the sun is setting, so the stranger is nothing more than a silhouette to Haruka.  He can only make out where Kisumi is when the light happens to reflect off his soft pink hair.

_Haru, will you watch me while I fuck another man?_

Leave it to Kisumi to still have more surprises up his sleeve, even after all this time.

Kisumi and the other boy are making out now, Kisumi spread out across the bed while the larger of the two peppers kisses down his neck and onto his collar bone.  Kisumi is whispering in a hushed tone, perhaps goading the other boy on.  Haru can definitely sense tension in the larger boy’s shoulders, the way they hunch, almost apprehensively, above Kisumi.

“Don’t be shy,” Kisumi raises his voice a bit so Haru can hear him, not that this other man would know that Haru was there.  Haru can’t help himself from trying to figure out if it’s someone he knows or would recognize, but all he can make out is the broad plane of the other man’s back.

Perhaps impatient, Kisumi raises his knee to rub against the other boy’s hardness, grinning at the soft whine that it gets him, “Let me…” he purrs, flipping the man over so that he’s the one leaning over him, pressing the man’s shoulders into the mattress and making out with him deeply, languidly.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, Haruka thinks that if Kisumi really wants the other boy to stop being shy, shoving him on his back might not be the way to achieve that.

Although, maybe not.  Suddenly incensed, the larger man traces two large hands down Kisumi’s back before gripping his ass with both palms, pulling him down harshly and grinding the smaller boy down against his crotch.  Even Haru has to admit that the whine that comes out of Kisumi’s mouth is delicious.  The stranger thrusts his own hips up, a kind of frantic dry hump that leaves Haru breathless with just how desperate it seems.  Kisumi is scrambling to push the man’s shirt up, leaning down to mouth at his abs, grinding down on him with equal desperation.

“Wait, wait,” Kisumi groans, just loud enough that Haru can hear, “I want you to come in my mouth, not in your pants.”

The man throws his arm across his face, clearly embarrassed, chest heaving.  Once Kisumi crawls off him, Haru can see the cut of the man’s abs, even in the limited light.

“Do you remember the last time we did this?” Kisumi asks, making quick business of pulling off the other boy’s pants and briefs.  Haru isn’t sure why he’s holding his breath when the man’s now-hard dick reveals itself, looking massive with Kisumi’s slender fingers around it, “You were so eager back then, hm?  You’re always so eager, it’s adorable.”

The man groans softly.  Kisumi’s voice is just a bit too loud, a bit too theatrical, probably for Haru’s benefit.  But the other boy seems too far gone already to notice, arm still slung across his face, covering his eyes, and his hips twitching upwards at each of Kisumi’s gentle ministrations on his cock.

“This time let’s go all the way,” Kisumi says, voice sugar sweet, “I said I want you to cum in my mouth, but to be honest I’d really rather you cum in my ass.”  At this, Kisumi takes the head of the man’s cock into his soft mouth, earning him a choked-off sob in return.  

Kisumi wastes no time, bobbing his head, taking a few more centimeters of cock down his throat each time.  It’s hard for Haru to see at this angle and with this limited vision, but he’s guessing Kisumi’s nose is already brushing the man’s pubic hair.  Haruka finds himself sympathizing with the stranger on the bed, knowing exactly how that feels, that particular kind of tight, slick warmth that makes you want to grip Kisumi’s skull and fuck his face until he can’t breathe.

Maybe it’s this that finally makes Haru relent, reaching down into his sweatpants to palm at his hard dick, ghosting his fingers across his length.  Kisumi would probably feel quite vindicated if he could see him now.   _You’re so nasty, Haru-chan_ , he’d probably say.  He’d probably be right.

Still… there’s something strange that keeps Haruka from outright getting himself off at what is admittedly a pretty arousing sight.  (Well, first of all, he doesn’t want to be the first of the three of them to come, for practical reasons.)

But there is _something_ about the stranger that makes Haru pause.  It’s too dark in the room to see his face, or to make out much of anything past a silhouette, but his mannerisms look familiar, even when Haru can barely see them.

Haru is jolted out of his own thoughts by the sound of a particularly loud gagging sound from Kisumi, whose mouth is still wrapped around the man’s cock.  The sound makes Haru’s throat dry with want; the stranger seems to feel similarly, finally reaching a hand down to grip at Kisumi’s soft hair, bucking his hips up into the other boy’s willing mouth.

But Kisumi pulls away, a cocktail of spit and precum coating his lips, leaving a vile trail between his lips and the other boy’s wet cock, “Not yet,” he says, voice hoarse, “I’ve even gone to all the trouble to get myself ready for you.”

“God… please,” this might be the first thing Haru’s heard the man say this whole time, but it’s quiet, almost as soft as a whisper.

It’s then that Haru notices Kisumi pull two fingers out of his own ass, shiny with lube – he’d been stretching himself the whole time he was sucking the other man’s cock.  Not that it would take much stretching; Haru’s pretty sure Kisumi’s hole is still soft and waiting from when Haru had finger fucked his cum out of it in the shower.

Haru finally wraps a hand around his own cock, biting down on his other hand to stop any noises from escaping his mouth.  Kisumi climbs up into the stranger’s lap, teasing the hard cock against the crack of his ass.

“ _Please…_ ” the man breathes.

“So polite, even in bed,” Kisumi begins to sink down, “You’re such a _good boy_.”

Even Haru chokes at that, biting down at his hand, speeding up the strokes of his hand.  He’s not quite sure how this other guy is managing to be so quiet through all of this, even as Kisumi finally settles down in his lap, wriggling his hips before pulling up and beginning to _ride_ in earnest.

But Kisumi is noisy and talkative as ever, hiccupping and gasping every time he drops his weight down on the other man’s dick, moaning like he’s never been more grateful in his entire life to have a hard cock in his ass.

“I’ve been wanting to do this f-for _so_ long,” he breathes out, “Haven’t you ever thought about it?  Just – _uhn! --_ dicking into me like this, making me take it?” Haru can make out the movement of the other boy nodding feverishly.  His hands are gripping Kisumi’s legs, and the angle of the setting sun makes it so that Haru can see the soft flesh of Kisumi’s thighs spilling out between the man’s fingers.

“Well, too bad,” Kisumi continues, slowing until he can lean over the man’s chest, pinning his shoulders down again, a posture the other man seems used to, “I’m going to take what I want from you, and you’re going to like it.”

This might be the most dominant Haruka has seen Kisumi in recent memory.  Sure, the pink-haired boy can be manipulative and assertive, but Haru has grown used to bending him over or flipping his legs up or fingering him until he cries.  This time, though, the tone in Kisumi’s voice right now sounds familiar enough that Haru’s starting to wonder if he was ever in control at all.

As Kisumi’s pace increases, Haru can start to hear increasingly of the other boy’s noises, little moans and whimpers spilling out from wet lips.

“Still shy, even with your cock in my ass,” Kisumi teases, pulling almost completely off the man’s cock before slamming his entire body weight down.  This grants him a particularly needy whine from the man below him, who immediately stifles it by bringing his hand to his mouth and biting down on it, hard.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Kisumi groans, voice growing more ragged the longer he rides the man’s cock, “I told you I want to hear you, didn’t I?”  He brings his hands up from where they’ve been resting on boy’s abs for leverage, and forcibly pulls the boy’s hands off his face, gripping each wrist with long, slender fingers and pinning them down on either side of the other boy’s head.

“G- _God,_ ” the response from the boy is immediate, and he whimpers loudly, voice twitching with pleasure.  Kisumi takes the opportunity to spit harshly into the boy’s open mouth.

“Fucking _take_ it, god,” Kisumi leans down to nip at the man’s neck, grinding on his dick in earnest.

Something about the stranger’s voice is making Haruka’s cock throb with need, and he grips the base of his length tightly.  There’s something familiar too; a name that’s on the tip of Haru’s tongue.  The way the man whimpers and groans, the needy vibrato in his voice.  It sounds just like something he’s heard before, or rather, _over_ heard in his own apartment, braced on the other side of the bathroom wall, quieting his own noises with a blanket in his mouth, hand gliding guiltily over his hard cock—

“K-Kisumi, please, please—”

“Be good for me,” Kisumi purrs, “ _Mako-chan._ ”

_Makoto.  It’s Makoto._

Haruka sees white, can’t seem to focus his eyes, distracted by the splitting headache suddenly hitting his temples.  He doesn’t think twice before throwing open the door of the closet, revealing himself, joggers pulled down and bunched around his still-hard cock.

“ _Makoto_ ,” he growls, less of an admonition to his best friend and more of a threat toward Kisumi.

Kisumi, for his part, ceases his grinding on Makoto’s dick and turns to Haru with a sly smile.  Before he can say much of anything, though, Makoto’s green eyes slide over to where Haru is, still gripping the base of his cock tightly, willing it to go down.  Green eyes meet blue and Makoto groans deep in his throat, hands grasping at Kisumi’s slender waist as he comes inside him.

It is, of course, Kisumi who speaks first, “... Oops.”

 

 

Makoto is pretty sure he’s never been this embarrassed in his entire life.  And, considering how easy it is to embarrass him, that is no small feat.

Maybe he should have been warier of Kisumi’s invitation to ‘hang out,’ but it wasn’t out of the ordinary to catch up with an old friend during a weekend home… was it?  Maybe it was a bit unusual considering that Kisumi had promised to – how did he phrase it again? – suck out Makoto’s soul through his dick.

Being a sexually-frustrated college student was starting to wear on him, Makoto would admit.  He was only one man, and there was only so much he could take.

After they’re discovered by Haru, Kisumi makes quick work of pulling on a pair of sweatpants and bolting out of the room ( _his_ room), and Mako and Haru can both hear the soft _click!_ of the lock, “Talk to each other, damn it!”

Talk.  Makoto is pretty sure he forgot how.

“You’re, uh—” Haru speaks first, gesturing vaguely toward Makoto’s disheveled form.  He’s sweaty and red-faced, blush spreading all the way down to his navel.  His shirt is haphazardly bunched up around his armpits, revealing a chest still heaving as he comes down from his orgasm.  And, of course, there’s Makoto’s slowly-softening penis, wet with spit and cum, lying spent against his thigh.

Haru is practically salivating at the sight.  He’s pretty sure he’s never been this hard in his life.

“Y-You too,” Makoto squeaks, reaching for his boxers and pulling them on quickly, nodding to where Haru’s cock still hangs out of his joggers.  Haru is pretty sure he couldn’t will it down even if he tried, so he just tucks it into his pants, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Maybe five or ten minutes pass in silence.  Silence isn’t unusual for Makoto and Haru, but this kind of tense quiet is different.  There’s something crackling in the air between them, a slew of unasked questions on the tip of their tongues.

“Uh, why were you,” Makoto manages to speak first, “Why were you in the closet?”

Haru blinks, “... Kisumi asked me to be there.”

“Huh?!”

Reluctantly, Haruka explains: Kisumi’s desire to be watched with another man, which was apparently a ruse all along; the fact that he didn’t know it was Makoto on the other side of the closet door.  He withholds the promise of pool sex, which seems like it will not never come to fruition.

“But… you really did all that just because Kisumi asked?”

Oh.  He never explained about— “We are, Kisumi and I are…”

Makoto’s face falls, “You’re together,” he says, quietly.  Haru feels something clench in his chest.

“No!  No, we’re not— we’re not dating or...” Haruka pauses, lips pursed into a thin line.  Would it be so far out to call what he and Kisumi had been doing _dating_?  They went out together, they hung out, they fucked.  But did he even like Kisumi in the first place?  Sure, he was obnoxious and overly familiar, and he had always had a penchant for teasing Haru about Makoto.  But what did it mean that Kisumi was always the first person Haruka would call when he came home from Tokyo?  He had never honestly stopped to think about it.  And besides, there was still Makoto, whom Haru had begun to admit he saw as far more than just his best friend.

Haruka settles on, “We have sex.”

“O-Oh,” Makoto looks even more confused, “I’m… I’m really sorry Haru, I didn’t know and… I didn’t, I don’t know it’s just been weird—” He keeps flailing for a while, the combination of his post-orgasm brain and the short-circuiting of his entire body caused by Haru suddenly bursting out of Kisumi’s closet is making it hard for Makoto to string two words together.

“Stop.  It’s okay,” Haru goes to rest a hand on Mako’s shoulder, just wanting him to calm down, but he stops himself, pulling his arm back hastily.  He remembers something Kisumi had said earlier: _This time, let’s go all the way._

“You and Kisumi have done this before?”

Makoto stills, “Uh.  Kind of?” He covers his face with both hands for a second, “It was back in high school, right before graduation I was… well, I guess I was complaining about something and he tried to cheer me up by… well.  You know.”

“A handjob.”

“Not exactly—”

“A blowjob.”

“Haru!” Makoto almost laughs, giving his best friend a watery smile, “You don’t have to be crude.”

There so much irony in what Makoto is saying that Haru doesn’t even have time to make fun of the comment as much as he probably should, “I don’t think I’m the crude one here.”

To his surprise, Makoto laughs instead of blushing in embarrassment or protesting, “Sure but, you know you still— um, you know,” Mako gestures to where Haruka is still obviously hard in his sweatpants.

“That’s your fault,” Haru grumbles, before he can think better of it.  

He hears Makoto’s breath hitch gently, “R-Really?” he moves across the bed a bit, closer to where Haru is sitting at the edge, “Haru-chan, c-can I tell you something?”

When Haru turns, Makoto is much closer than he expected, lips wet and parted and less than a few inches from Haru’s own.  It’s hard think of anything other than grabbing both sides of Makoto’s face and kissing the life out of him.  By the grace of god he manages to hold himself back, quivering fingers gripping the sheets of the bed.

“ _Anything_ ,” he breathes.

 

 

It’s been a long fifteen minutes.  And Kisumi – shirtless, sweaty, and full of cum (as you do) – is beginning to get a little bit impatient.

Sure, he could always just grab a shower, make some dinner, and leave Mako and Haru to hash out their awkward romantic/sexual tension in peace.  That was, after all, the plan… wasn’t it?  To bring the two clueless, dense swimmers together in a situation so awkward and sexual that they would have literally no choice but to finally talk to each other.  Really _talk_.

But something is holding Kisumi back from just leaving them to it.  He likes to think of it as a morbid curiosity, though it's probably more of an obsessive fixation.

Or maybe, a deep part of Kisumi’s subconscious says, it's just a big, fat, fucking crush.

So, what?  So maybe Kisumi did have a crush on them.  Who cares?  It was too obvious that Mako and Haru had feelings for each other, and although Kisumi was an expert in opportunism, snatching up bits and pieces of sex and affection from them over the years, he and everyone else knew exactly how this was always supposed to end: with Mako and Haru, together.  Kisumi is nothing more than a pit stop.

This isn't a new thought for Kisumi.  But this time, for some reason, it settles deep and hard in his chest, and he suddenly feels a bit giddy, like he's just inhaled some laughing gas.  He feels all at once like he really has nothing to lose.

And that thought, more than anything else, compels Kisumi to stand, turn the doorknob, and re-enter his room with a characteristic flourish.

He had prepared a pithy one liner, but Kisumi finds himself temporarily gobsmacked at the sight of Makoto hunched over Haru, making out furiously with the other boy.  Their hands are braced on either side of Haru’s face, fingers intertwined.  Makoto grinds his left thigh down against Haru’s crotch, earning him a soft whine, and he follows it up by pulling back and planting a particularly gentle kiss on the corner of Haru’s mouth.

“You know,” Kisumi says, stalking toward the bed, “I just said _talk_ , not _make out_.”

Haru manages to turn his attention away from Makoto just long enough to give Kisumi the finger, which earns him a scolding _Haru!_ from Makoto.

“Kisumi,” Makoto sits up and begins to speak, but the Kisumi cuts him off by pressing a long, slender finger against Makoto’s lips.

“I’m kidding, of course,” he says, “Although, if you two want to fuck, I’d have to ask that you don’t do it in my bed.”

Makoto is apoplectic with his apology, bowing his head and looking around for his shirt, which seems to be have been lost in between his talk with Haru and their makeout session.

But Haruka, eagle-eyed as always, can’t help but notice the way Kisumi is biting at bottom lip, and swaying slightly on his feet.  Kisumi isn’t quite hard enough for it to be visible, but Haru can tell he’s getting there.

“If you join us, that means we can fuck here,” Haru says, blunt as always, “Right?”

“H-Haru!”

“ _Haru-chan_ ,” Kisumi says, eyes sparkling with possibility, “That’s the best idea you’ve had all day.”

 

 

Kisumi has never actually participated in a threesome before, and he quickly discovers the mechanics of three men fucking on a queen-sized bed are a bit more complicated than anticipated.

So far, Haruka and Makoto seem to be rising to the challenge.  After wrangling a furiously-blushing Makoto, Haru had made quick work of stripping all three of them of their clothes and laying down on the bed, guiding Makoto on top of him so they could continue their long-awaited makeout.

Rather than feeling put-out, Kisumi had retrieved the lube he was using earlier, slicking up his fingers and finding his way toward Makoto’s hole.  He was up to two fingers now, kissing trails up and down Makoto’s back as the larger man squirms and grinds against Haruka, pressing him against the bed.

“Hard to breathe down there, Haru?” Kisumi says, snickering a bit.

Makoto is pretty heavy.  But Haru just wheezes out a, “ _Worth it_ ,” as he gets another delicious bit of friction against his now painfully-hard cock.

“Sorry, H-Haru,” Makoto breathes out, hips pressing back against Kisumi’s fingers, searching for more.  Haru silences him with a long, deep kiss.

“I always knew you’d be needy,” Kisumi sighs out, working another finger into Makoto, stretching them inside his hole.  He can hear how sloppy and wet Mako and Haru’s kiss is getting, Maokoto likely panting and drooling from sheer _want_.

“Are you going to fuck him, or am I?” Haruka asks, after breaking away from Makoto’s mouth.  Kisumi lets out a shrill laugh, but Makoto’s shudders violently, eyes clamping shut like he can’t even process everything going on around him.

Haru reaches down to stroke Mako’s length softly, and Kisumi starts thrusting his fingers in and out of the boy’s hole at the same pace, “Hm… you’ve waited an awfully long time to have him, haven’t you Haru-chan?” when he gets no argument, Kisumi continues, “So, I think you can wait a little longer.”

“Dick,” Haru mumbles.

Kisumi winks at him, before retreating to grab a condom from the side table drawer and rolling it on his dick.  He lubes up his cock a bit more and rests the head against Makoto’s loosened hole grinning as he says, “You’re absolutely correct!”

He begins to push in slowly, and Makoto goes deathly silent, like the air’s been punched out of him.  Inch by inch, Kisumi squeezes in, groaning deep in his throat as he feels Makoto’s hole give way, rim stretched red around his length.  Haru is mumbling sweet encouragements in Mako’s ear, and rather than feel a spike of jealousy at the sight of Haru being so tender with him, Kisumi feels fond, aroused, and overwhelmed at the same time.  He’s the only one who gets to see them like this, so helplessly in love with each other.

By the time Kisumi is fully inside Makoto, the older boy is drooling onto Haruka’s collar bone, knees shaking as he struggles to keep himself remotely upright.  Kisumi’s hands slide up Makoto’s back, pausing to appreciate the shapely muscles, before sliding back down and gripping the soft space where Makoto’s thighs meets his stomach.  He thrusts experimentally, to see if Makoto has adjusted yet, and is rewarded with a high-pitched noise, almost a squeak.

Haru looks positively ravenous, “Does it feel good?” he asks, holding Makoto’s face with both hands, tongue darting out to wet his lips.  All Makoto can do is nod, and Kisumi remembers that this is very likely Makoto’s first time.  The thought makes him dizzy with want, and Kisumi’s hips punch up, and Makoto’s thighs start to shake.

“I can’t hold out m-much longer,” Kisumi whines, “Sorry, Mako-chan.”

With that he begins thrusting in earnest, pushing Mako’s hips down against the best and again Haruka so that he can drive his dick down into Mako’s pliant hole with as little resistance as possible.  One of his hands finds its way up to Makoto’s hair and he _pulls_ with a little more force than he intended to use.  Makoto, for his part, doesn’t seem to mind, and the noise he lets out could be described as a scream.

“Makoto, Mako,” Haru is mumbling Makoto’s name, almost like a prayer, fingers tracing over every inch of the boy’s body he can reach.  Makoto’s eyelashes are wet with tears and Haru kisses each one away, one by one.

“Y-You should let him – _uh! –_ use you Haru,” Kisumi says, tossing the bottle of lube to Haru, who snatches it out of the air with a dubious look, “At least slick up your thighs for him.”

It’s something Kisumi and Haru have done more than a few times, when they don’t have the time to properly stretch Kisumi out.  Haruka has made it clear he’s not one for bottoming, but having experienced Makoto’s cock first-hand, Kisumi is pretty sure Mako can be the one to change that.

“H-Haru, _please_ ,” Makoto props himself up on shaking elbows, kissing Haru deeply, “Let me make you feel good too.”

Haru nods once, twice, three times in quick succession, prostrating himself under Makoto, adjusting so that he’s lying on his stomach, him and Mako lined up back-to-front.  Makoto nips small love bites on Haru’s shoulders as the smaller boy smears lube on his inner thighs.  It’s artless, and probably a bit excessive, but it’ll get the job done.

Kisumi pauses his thrusts so that Makoto can line his dick up in between Haru’s waiting thighs, pressed together just enough to envelope Mako’s cock in warmth.  Both boys moan when Makoto’s cock grazes the underside of Haru’s own, doubly so when Kisumi thrusts down, driving the weight of both men onto Haru, who grinds his length against bed wantonly, hands fisted in the sheets, face buried in a pillow.

“ _Haru_ ,” Kisumi whines, “You have to let us hear you.  He makes the best noises, Mako-chan, he’s absolutely filthy, trust me”

“Don’t,” Haru warns, betraying the desperate way he’s starting to trust his hips back toward Makoto.

The three of them dissolve into the pleasure, and after only a few more thrusts from Kisumi, Makoto is starting to feel like his entire body is liquefying, turning to putty in the hands of his two lovers.  Haru is letting out small, wet moans every time Makoto’s dick slides against his own, and Makoto reaches a hand under Haruka, sliding a thumb across the wet head of Haru’s cock, then doing the same with the palm of his hand.  Haru is trembling with pleasure, vulnerable in a way Makoto has never seen before, and it’s completely captivating.

“He’s so pretty, isn’t he?” Kisumi is whispering in Makoto’s ear; he has been for a while, but now Makoto is starting to finally feel lucid enough to actually hear him, his approaching orgasm bringing him to a point of clarity.

“You don’t know how long he’s wanted you,” Kisumi continues, lips tracing the shell of Makoto’s ear, “Next time, you’ll have to _fuck_ him for real, I’d love to see that.  See Haru-chan finally take it.”

He punctuates his words with a particularly hard thrust, hitting Makoto’s prostate _hard_ , making the larger boy stutter out a near-scream.  Kisumi’s eyes glint, and he sets about fucking Makoto shallow and hard, hitting that spot again and again and _again_.

Makoto is finally coming apart at the seams.  He feels more than hears Kisumi’s orgasm, as the boy’s cock twitches inside of him, and even Kisumi’s hands are shaking where they hold Makoto’s hips.  Kisumi trembles as he comes.  He pulls his softening cock out of Makoto, immediately replacing it with two fingers, fucking Makoto where his hole is now loose and sloppy. A few minutes of this and Makoto is twitching, legs shaking as his comes, splashes of white streaking across the backs of Haruka’s thighs.

Even as he’s still shaking through the aftershocks of his orgasm, Makoto is reaching for Haruka, flipping the other boy around so they’re face-to-face, kissing him fiercely.

“Don’t worry about me,” Haruka protests as Makoto strokes Haru’s still-hard cock with a new urgency, but Makoto just kisses him into silence.  Soon, Haru is whimpering into Makoto’s mouth, gripping the other boy’s bicep with knuckles turned white as he finally comes, splashing onto Makoto’s abs.  Makoto smiles, pressing a too-sweet kiss to Haru’s temple.

And then Haru is out, going boneless on the right side of the bed, completely wiped out.   _Typical,_ Kisumi thinks, flopping down onto the other side of the bed, next to where Makoto is lying, equally tired out.

After a silence long enough it could sufficiently be called ‘awkward’, Haru is the first to speak.

“I get to fuck him next time.”

“Haru!” Makoto’s goes predictably red, and he buries his face in his hands.

Kisumi almost laughs, because he didn’t realize he was going to be included in future bedroom negotiations, “Deal.  Although, next time maybe I should fuck you too, Haru,” he props himself up on one arm, using the other to reach across Makoto and tap a finger against Haru’s nose in the way he knows the other boy hates, “You’re long overdue for a good pounding.”

“That’s so…” Makoto is laughing a bit, face still behind his hands.  Haru rolls his eyes, but doesn’t protest, which looks like a _maybe_ to Kisumi.

They lie there for a moment longer before Makoto, always the responsible one, says, “We should take a bath and clean up.”

“Too tired,” Haru mumbles, eyes already drooping.

“Haru never cleans up after sex, he’s so lazy!”

“Eh?!” Makoto laughs, looking over at Haru, “I thought you would be right in the bath after this, you love the water!”

Makoto’s smile is far too fond for someone who has cum literally drying on their stomach, “I guess it’s fine to get some rest.”

“What?!” that’s enough of that as far as Kisumi is concerned.  He knees Makoto in the back and begins pushing him and Haru off the bed, “You two are gross, I’ve had cum inside me for a least an hour now, and we are showering _now._ ”

Haru’s only protest is to bury his face in Makoto’s chest, which is honestly a solid plan for any situation.  Makoto laughs, “Alright, alright, let’s go.

“... Don’t wanna.”

“What if I promise the three of us will all cuddle afterwards?” Makoto says, and Kisumi’s heart catches unexpectedly at the way Mako says _the three of us._

Kisumi pulls on one of Haru’s arms, propping him up, “Mako-chan is right, we can cuddle when we’re clean.”

Eventually, they get Haru out of bed.  It’s the most reluctant bath they’ve seen him take in his entire life, and when they’re all finally clean and decked out in extra clothes of Kisumi’s, they return to bed, Haru in the middle this time.

Haru and Makoto look so good together, Kisumi thinks, watching Mako wrap his arms around the other boy’s waist and resting his chin on the top of Haru’s head.  Perfect.  They look perfect.

But, Kisumi thinks, sliding under the covers, relishing the feeling of Haruka’s hands instinctively reaching out for him, perfect has always been a bit boring.


End file.
